


Saving you

by Karin1232



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Band, Brothers, Family, kind of larry, set in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karin1232/pseuds/Karin1232
Summary: Louis is getting abused by one of One Directions' Managers. Luckily Harry quickly figures out the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> Could you do me a Larry Stylinson fic where one of the managers abuses Louis and Harry finds out. You can continue the rest. 

It would be an understatement to say that the boys from One Direction were stressed. They were all working so hard on becoming the most successful band on the planet that they never stopped. Five years ago they had been put together into a band at the X-Factor’s bootcamp. It had been either working together or going home and of course the boys had decided to work things out. Luckily they had gotten along with each other quite well and so the successful journey of One Direction had started.

After the first live show teenage girls had waited outside of their house, they had followed them to the studios and with each day the number of fans seemed to increase. No one had really understood the phenome at first but Simon Cowell, their mentor, had taken things serious. He had planned for One Direction to have signings and he had told them that meeting their fans was the most important thing to do right after rehearsing for their next live show.

For Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis it had been so weird yet exciting and so they had started working even harder on making their dream come true. However one day their amazing journey had stopped and they had finished the X-Factor at third place.

Of course they had been proud but also devastated because all of a sudden they all hadn’t had a plan about what to do but Simon Cowell had made sure that his boys had everything they needed. He had offered them a deal and soon after they had thought that everything was over the real dream for the boys had begun.

*

Now five years later a lot of things had changed. One Direction was now a world-wide phenome. They were known all around the world and their fan base was so strong. Thanks to social media like Twitter the world had gotten to know them and their first album had gone to number one in the US right after its release.

The boys were currently working on their fifth album “Made in the A.M.”. It was the perfect name for it because they usually recorded their songs after a show. They were currently doing their second stadium tour in places all over the world. They had seen so many places and even though it sometimes seemed to be nothing but stress it was worth it.

Of course being known everywhere had its ups and downs. They usually didn’t get to go sightseeing in a city they were at because too many people were out looking for them. Their hotels got mobbed and so they barely could leave through the front entrance. There were a lot of days where they had a concert in the evening so there was no such thing as saying ‘I don’t want to’.

Harry Styles was the youngest member of the band. He had only been sixteen when their dream had started to become reality. He was now twenty-one-years old and still enjoyed every moment of his life. Of course he hated all the rumours that were written in the newspapers whenever he went out with a girl. According to the media he was dating every girl he had ever met and also other celebrities. One day there had been a rumour about him dating   
a mysterious blonde girl because he had been seen walking next to her. When he had read the article Harry had burst out laughing because it had been their Stylist Lou, who worked with them and was happily married.

Liam was like the daddy of the band. He was the serious guy who tried to make sure that they were punctual and that no one got too drunk when they had a meeting the next day. He had never thought that his life would turn out like this. He loved being on stage and he loved to perform but Liam was never a person who liked being in the spotlight. He usually avoided getting mobbed anywhere by always using the back entrance. He liked having sweet conversations with some fans but only if they didn’t start screaming and crying when he showed up. Liam liked to have his girlfriend Sophia on tour with him because she also kept him grounded. 

Niall was the carefree Irish lad. When they had started as One Direction he had been a little bit under appreciated. He had sometimes flown under the radar because a lot of people had criticized his look and his voice. Niall’s teeth hadn’t been ‘boyband like’ and so he had gotten braces. He had been so scared of everything it first that it had taken some time for him to warm up and once he had showed the world his carefree and funny self the girls had also started to notice him. He had grown during the years, his hair was now usually styled and the braces were long gone. Niall had worked hard on his voice and so he now was as much appreciated as the other boys. The   
Irish boy loved meeting fans if it weren’t too much because he hated being mobbed. 

Just like Niall Louis had been a little but underappreciated at first. It hadn’t been because of his look but simply because he hadn’t had as much solos as Liam or Harry. Even though Louis was the oldest out of the boys he didn’t like to act like it. He normally liked to cause a little bit of trouble. He always messed around and pranked other people. He was a funny lad and loved hanging out with his friends. He also had never gotten in real trouble but one day he had tried smoking a joint with Zayn.

Zayn was known as the mysterious boy. There wasn’t that much that people knew about him. He loved to keep to himself and barely met fans outside their hotels. He was a funny boy who loved spending time with Louis but other than that he probably was the one who had the biggest problem with being in the band.

It had been only three months ago that Zayn had decided to quit One Direction. It had been a shock for the other boys because they weren’t just friends, they were brothers now but maybe he had always felt a little bit out of place. Even though it had been hard seeing him leave like that the boys had actually gotten stronger.

They knew that a member leaving the band would cause some trouble and a lot of bands had failed to make things work with one member down. But truth was that they still loved what they were doing. They loved going on stage, they loved meeting fans and they loved making new music.

Once again their fans hadn’t let them down and their support had been stronger than ever and since the fans had done so much for the boys during the years – because they simple were responsible for their success – they had decided to give something back to them. 

Not having Zayn around had been weird at first. Louis had been angry at his best friend for just leaving like that. He had not once called his former best friends and bandmate because Zayn hadn’t even bothered telling them himself. One day he had gone home because of some health issues and then management had told them that he would not be coming back. All they had gotten was a text from Zayn saying ‘Sorry!’.  
Harry had been really upset. He had cried a lot when they had been told. The curly haired boy had always been sensitive and realizing that his ‘brother’ had probably never really cared about them had simply broken his heart.  
Niall had been more quiet than usual before he had asked all of the other boys if they at least wanted to stay together while Liam had just hoped that Zayn was alright. 

*

Now three months later the drama had calmed down enough for everyone to accept Zayn’s departure. At first there had been tons of interviews but now no more questions about Zayn were being asked.  
The boys had decided to stay together as a band and they were currently working on their next album. The four of them had gotten even closer now and spent most of their free time together as well. Of course there was a lot of pressure on them and also on their management.

It was a rainy afternoon in June when Louis walked into Jacksons’ – one of his managers – hotel room. He was currently working with them on their new album and since they were away all of the time they once again were recording their album in hotel rooms whenever they had some spare time.

Jackson was a tall man in his forties. He was muscular and definitely determined to get this album to number one. He was also the man who had decided that the boys needed to work out more. Unlike Paul, their lovely bodyguard who was like a father to them, Jackson was not a friend at all. He simply was their boss and he often scolded them after their performances when they hadn’t been focused enough. He didn’t like seeing them fool around. The band was their job and they also needed to do it right.

“Hey Jackson,” Louis said as he walked into the room. He was wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt since no one saw him anyway but for Jackson it was once again something to be upset about.

“It would’ve been nice of you to come to work in decent clothes,” he told the oldest member of One Direction harshly and Louis wondered if he ever said something like this to the other boys as well.

He knew that Jackson wasn’t very fond of him since Louis was the ‘troublemaker’ in the band. He loved messing around and having fun. He didn’t do much but it always annoyed Jackson and so he was probably a little bit harder on Louis. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know that I need to wear ‘decent’ clothes in a hotel room,” Louis replied sarcastically while Jackson’s face turned red in anger.

“Shut the fuck up and get in the booth,” he said through gritted teeth while Louis was quite satisfied with himself. He knew that he had to stand up against Jackson because he could talk in a normal tone as well.

So Louis did what he was told and got into the booth, hoping to get the recording session done quickly because he didn’t want to spend his entire afternoon here. It was raining today so the day was supposed to be chilled and relaxed with him and the other boys just talking for hours until they had to go to the venue for the concert.

“Ok let’s go,” Jackson announced while Louis put the headphones on and started singing. If the other three boys had been here they would’ve been cheering because Louis was doing a fantastic job. His voice was so soft and warm and just had something special in it. 

Even Jackson had to admit that Louis was doing great but he simply didn’t tell him.

 

“That was shit, start again,” he said through the microphone when Louis had sung all of his parts. Jackson hated Louis to bits. He didn’t like his attitude and simply wasn’t interested in four spoiled young adults. He earned a lot of money for his job and so he needed to pretend that he loved what he was doing even though he did not.

Jackson knew that with Zayn gone Louis was quite lonely from time to time. He loved his bandmates but Zayn had been his very best friend and he had always been around. Now with Zayn gone there was finally a chance for Jackson to destroy the boy. As their boss he could do whatever he wanted.

“Sing the first part again. Get your focus on, Tomlinson!” Jackson scolded the boy again and Louis obliged without saying anything.

Time went by and Louis got more and more frustrated. He had to sing all of his parts over and over again without his boss actually telling him what he was doing wrong. He was tired and his throat was hurting a little bit and so singing for hours didn’t help at all.

“I think we’re done now,” Jackson finally announced after two hours and Louis nearly stumbled out of the booth because he was exhausted.

“Well finally,” the young boy mumbled under his breath but of course Jackson had heard him.

He grabbed him harshly by his wrist and pulled him closer. “It is not my fault that you’re such a waste of space,” he snarled and added even more pressure to his grip. Louis’ face was pained as he tried to get away from his boss.

“Let me go,” he said through gritted teeth and quickly pulled his wrist close to his chest as Jackson let go.

“I can ruin you, Tomlinson! I can do whatever I want if I want to. I could end your career. You’re nothing but a loser, a waste of space and so you’ll do whatever I say! Now get out of my way!”

*

“Hey how was recording? What took you so long?” Liam questioned once Louis walked back into their hotel room.

“We had a little chat,” Louis simply answered and lowered himself down next to Harry on the couch.

“What did he want to talk about?” 

“Nothing,” he shrugged, hoping that his bandmates would let go. “So what were you guys doing?”

“Niall got hungry so we ordered something from room service and we played Fifa,” Harry told his bandmate. He could tell that something wasn’t right. Louis wasn’t okay.

Harry and Louis had been great friends from the very first beginning of their journey. With Louis being the oldest and Harry being the youngest they had simply had a special bonding. The curly haired boy had been a little bit overwhelmed with everything but Louis had never left his side and so Harry could read his friend like an open book. Even though Louis was trying not to show it, there was a pained expression on his face and his eyes weren’t as blue as usual.

“Okay so we have two more hours before we have to leave so why don’t we play together now?” the oldest boy questioned and soon all of the other boys agreed. 

Time went by rather quick and soon it was time to leave. Louis was quiet the whole drive to the venue in Tampa while Harry and Niall chatted about how excited they were to perform again. Liam was busy texting his girlfriend and so Louis Tomlinson was lost in his own thoughts.

He knew that he probably should tell his bandmates about Jackson threatening him but he was also scared to do so. Of course his bandmates would believe him, there was no doubt in it but Louis was scared of what was going to happen when Jackson found out about him spilling their secret. Jackson was their boss and he could ruin their careers and of course Louis couldn’t risk doing this. 

His wrist was still hurting and there was a mark on it from where Jackson had grabbed him too hard. He could brush it of by saying that he fell if he got asked even though he wasn’t interested in lying to his friends at all.

*

“Hey Liam what’s up with you? You’re so busy texting,” Niall questioned when they all sat down in their dressing room.

“Sophia’s had a bad day and is now upset that I can’t facetime with her because we have to go on stage soon,” the daddy of the band explained while Niall patted his back in a comforting way.

“What about you? You’ve been quiet since recording,” Harry stated, wanting to figure out what was bothering his bandmate and friend.

“I’m just tired,” Louis quickly brushed him off but couldn’t look into Harry’s eyes whilst saying this. He couldn’t lie to those emerald, green eyes.

“Are you really sure? You can tell me if something is bothering you,” the curly haired boy pushed once again while Liam and Niall were watching carefully.

“For god’s sake Harold just leave me alone. I’m fine. F-I-N-E! Nothing to worry about so stop getting on my nerves!” Louis yelled frustrated before storming out of the dressing room.

Harry’s jaw was open, his eyes were wide and his face was pale. In all this time he’d never seen Louis act like that and his best friend had never yelled at him before.

“Hazza come on give him some space,” Liam said gently as Harry made a move to follow his bandmate. The daddy of the band pulled the youngest over to the couch, forgetting about his own problems with Sophia because one of his boys was upset.

“I can tell that something is bothering him,” Harry mumbled quietly.

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready to,” Niall simply stated. Of course he was confused about Louis’ behaviour but maybe it was all just a little too much for him. A lot had happened in the past few weeks so they were all tired and stressed. Louis usually didn’t act like that but everyone had days like that, right?

Niall and Liam continued to reassure Harry that Louis was fine even though Harry didn’t believe them. He was hurt by Louis’ actions towards him because all he wanted to do was help. 

It didn’t take long until it was time to go on stage. While the boys from 5 Seconds of summer came running off stage with a grin on their faces the boys from One Direction didn’t look too happy.

Liam was thinking about his problems with Sophia. He loved this girl to bits but sometimes it was so difficult. Of course he understood that Sophia had her own life. She was a hard-working woman in London and so she couldn’t join Liam all of the time but he was hard-working as well. Most of the time it was all about her. He had to be online when she wanted to talk, he had to stay awake until the early hours of the morning so it was evening in London and lately Liam was getting tired of it. Knowing that they were about to perform right now he pushed all the thoughts aside and tried focusing on doing what he loved the most. Performing.

Harry was still upset. Louis had obviously just gone for a walk and when he had come back he had looked at him like he wanted to say something but no such word had left his lips. The curly haired boy didn’t understand his friend’s behaviour towards him. Did he do something wrong? Harry hated fighting, he really did. He knew that he should talk to Louis but right now they were about to go on stage.

Louis was feeling sick. Had he really yelled at his best friend because he had cared enough to push him a little bit into telling them what was going on? The young man knew that Harry had figured out that something was bothering him but he simply couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t risk their career. Louis’ hand was hurting as well and the glances coming from Jackson didn’t help him at all. He was so nervous about messing up that he could barely breathe. 

Niall, the only Irish boy in the band, was simply confused. He didn’t like it at all when some of the boys were fighting with each other. Zayn had already left the band so every fight could tear them further apart. With Zayn leaving they had actually grown even closer but lately Niall felt like they were all just interested in their own lives. Without knowing if they were going to be alright, Niall walked up to the stage with his ‘brothers’.

*

The concert passed quite quickly. The four boys tried to put on a great show for their fans but of course their fans were able to read them like open books. It was obvious that there was some tension going on between them.   
Usually they chatted along and even shared a laugh during their performances but today everything seemed a little bit pushed. It didn’t seem like they were having as much fun as usual. Liam was probably the one who tried the hardest to make jokes and put on a great show. Niall had messed up one or two of his guitar solos because he was busy watching Harry and Louis who didn’t even look at each other.

Louis tried to get Harry’s attention, he even followed him on stage from time to time but Harry simply walked away or looked into a different direction. He didn’t want to talk about this on stage. He wanted to sit down with his bandmate and let him explain what was going on, but not on stage.

Of course a lot of people didn’t notice anything at all but for some fans it was obvious that something wasn’t right. When Louis messed up his solo in Little Things he felt sick. He could feel his heart starting to race as he thought about what Jackson had said earlier that day. Jackson could ruin him so he shouldn’t give him a reason to.

From the corner of his eyes Louis saw Jackson’s look of disappointment and anger and knew that he was in trouble. He tried to think about something else but for now he was in panic. His behaviour however didn’t get unnoticed by one young boy called Harry Styles. After messing up his solo Louis face had gone pale, his eyes looking for someone backstage. Louis’ hands had started to shake and he had only calmed down after taking a few deep breaths. 

Harry was curious to figure out what was going on with his bandmate and best friend.

*

“Well done boys,” Paul, their bodyguard said once the four of them walked off stage. Paul was like a father to them. Whenever they had a problem Paul would listen to them and give them some advice. The boys loved having people like this on tour with them because being away from home for such a long time was hard.

They had Paul, who was like a father figure. Then there was Caroline, one of their stylists, who was like a mum and of course Lou, who was like their best friend. Both Caroline and Lou had their daughters on tour with them which was also very nice. They were like a small family but there also were some people who weren’t interested in being part of their family like Jackson, their manager or Pablo, one of their dance instructors. These people were completely focused on work. They didn’t like anyone having a laugh. They wanted to make One Direction work with all costs.

So of course Jackson didn’t look happy when the boys came off stage. “That was a shit performance,” he scolded Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis.

“Well we made some mistakes but everything is fine, don’t worry. Tomorrow we’ll put on another excellent show,” Liam quickly said, not wanting any of his bandmates to start arguing. It had been a long day and they were all   
tired.

“I hope so,” Jackson simply stated before walking away. Louis was relieved about their manager letting go off the subject so quickly. 

The four boys were on the way to their dressing room when Louis made a turn for the restroom, the other three boys walking away.

Once he had finished his business the door was opened and no other person than Jackson walked in, his face red with anger. 

“You did this on purpose didn’t you?” he said with a harsh voice that left no room for arguments.

“No. I did my best,” Louis simply stated while Jackson raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“When this is the best you can do then maybe the band isn’t the right place for you anymore!”

Louis eyes grew wide but then a feeling of anger kicked in. He wouldn’t let this man ruin his career. He was just their manager. It was Louis who was one of the reasons why they band was so successful. Without any of them there would be no success at all.

“You can’t threaten me! I’m doing a good job and all you do is being an ass!” Louis nearly yelled into his manager’s face.

For a moment time seemed to stand still but then a hand collided with Louis’ cheek. He instantly put his hand to it, before letting out a scream of pain.

“This is another warning!” Jackson snarled, looking at Louis’ red cheek. “I can and I will ruin you! If you say anything to your bandmates your career is over in a minute! Do you understand?”

Louis looked at his manager with wide, tearful eyes. His cheek was hurting from where the man he had once trusted had slapped him. 

“I said do you understand?!”

“Y..Ye.Yeah,” the boy replied with a shaky voice before watching Jackson leave the restroom like nothing had happened.

Louis held onto the sink to steady himself because his knees felt weak and he felt like he was going to be sick. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror he saw someone who looked beat. His eyes weren’t shining, his cheek was bright red, and there were a few tears running down his cheeks as well.

Louis knew that he needed to calm down as quickly as possible because otherwise the boys were going to ask questions again. 

*

The ride back to their hotel was rather quiet. Louis and Harry still didn’t talk to each other even though the curly hair boy was suspicious that something had happened again. After coming back from the restroom Louis’ eyes had been wide and fearful and his hands had been shaking. 

However the youngest member of the band didn’t say anything. He’d simply get behind the reason of Louis’ behaviour by himself. He had a suspicion that it had to do something with someone from their team, Jackson, to be more precisely.

Liam didn’t really notice Louis’ behaviour because he was too busy texting his girlfriend Sophia. They had had a fight before their concert and so he needed to make things right again while Niall was lost in music.   
Louis still hadn’t apologized to Harry for yelling at him even though he knew that he should but he couldn’t lie to Harry. He couldn’t think of a story to tell his bandmate that would explain his behaviour and so he simply kept quiet.

*

“Tomlinson get up! It’s time for some recording!” Jackson yelled as he knocked loudly on Louis’ door. It was 4 o’clock in the morning but Jackson didn’t care. They needed to record an album and right now he felt like it was a good time to do so.

Louis, who had been sleeping peacefully, groaned loudly as he was woken by the loud knocks on his door.

“What the fuck,” he said to himself as he checked the time. Did Jackson really want to play like this? Louis was at Jackson’s mercy. There was nothing he could do. He could turn around and try to get some more sleep but he knew Jackson well enough to know that this was a bad idea. 

“Come on, you have five minutes to get up and over to my room!” the man in his forties yelled once again while Louis yawned loudly. He slowly got up, not caring to put on some other clothes, splashed some cold water on his face and made his way over to Jacksons’ room that was being used as their recording studio.

“How nice of you to show up,” the manager said in a way too friendly tone with an ugly smile plastered on his face. He was really enjoying this.

“I decided to let you record all of the parts that we did yesterday again. You were shit at the concert so some more rehearsing won’t hurt you!” Jackson explained while Louis only rolled his eyes.

He definitely wasn’t in the mood for stupid games like that.

“I’m not doing this. We recorded everything yesterday. You think you can ruin me by waking me up at 4 in the morning? I’m not a thing you can use whenever you feel like it. So now excuse me while I go back to sleep!”

“You’re staying!”, the man said angrily as he grabbed Louis’ by his arm and pulled him back.

“Let go off me!” Louis snarled and winced as Jackson grabbed his arm even harder, probably leaving a mark once again.

Without giving the manager one more chance to say anything Louis kicked the man in his groin, taking the first chance that he got to get out of the man’s grip.

“You freaking asshole!”, Jackson screamed. He once again got a grip at Louis’ arm before he could disappear into the hallway and pulled him back into the room. Spinning him around harshly Jacksons’ fist connected with Louis’ face.

The young boy screamed out in pain and held his hand to his bleeding nose and the bleeding cut on his lip. 

Jackson was probably just as surprised because he didn’t react when Louis ran out of the door.  
Oh shit, what had he done?

*

After getting back to his room Louis felt like screaming and crying at the same time. He knew that he needed to get rid of the blood. He couldn’t show up with a bruise or split lip because he was sure that question would be asked.

However when he looked at his reflection in the mirror his hopes were destroyed. There was no way that he could hide the cut on his lip. Panic started to rise in Louis’ chest as he thought about lying to his brothers again. He still needed to apologize to Harry for yelling at him but he knew that Harry would probably ask even more questions.

The thought of telling Harry the truth came to his mind but then again he was scared about what Jackson would do when he found out that Louis had told someone. Tears were running down the boys’ cheeks when he realized how pointless everything seemed to be. It would be an understatement to say that he was scared. He was scared to death. He didn’t know how far Jackson would go. He didn’t know if he was strong enough to go through all of this. 

It was close to six o’clock in the morning when Louis Tomlinson made his way over to his friend’s hotel room, knocking at the door like a scared puppy.

*

Harry Styles was sleeping peacefully when he was woken up by someone knocking at his door. Cracking his eyes open and checking the time the curly haired boy was more than confused. What was going on? He listened closely but then he didn’t hear anything at all. Maybe it had been a dream?

Harry was about to turn around and go back to sleep when he heard the sound again. 

“Coming,” he yelled, before sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes and walking over to the door. However when Harry came face to face with Louis, who definitely had been crying, he suddenly was wide awake.

“Lou? What happened to you?” he said, his heart beating a little bit faster than usual.

“C..Can.. Can I come in?”

“Of course you can,” Harry stated then stepped aside to let his bandmate walk into his room. Louis quickly sat down on the side of Harry’s bed, pulling a pillow into his lap, not daring to look up.

“Do you want me to get Niall and Liam as well?” Harry asked, noticing that the older boy was quite busy pulling the sleeve of his sweater over his wrist.

Louis silently nodded, letting a few more tears roll down his cheeks.

“I’ll be back shortly,” the curly haired boy said, pressing a kiss on the top of Louis’ head.

*

Five minutes later the four boys of One Direction where sitting on the bed in Harry’s hotel room. Louis was holding a cup of tea in his hand while Niall looked tired and scared. Liam was completely in “daddy mode” making sure that his friend was warm and had some Yorkshire Tea to calm himself down.

Harry was only looking at his best friend, waiting for him to start explaining what was going on.

“I..I have to apologize to you all,” Louis slowly started before looking up. His eyes were filled with sadness, fear and panic but Harry’s soft, green eyes were just as warm as always showing nothing but forgiveness.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Liam quickly spilled what Harry was just about to say.

“Who did this to you?” Niall asked after a short moment of silence.

“I..I.. It.. It was.. Jackson,” Louis stuttered and all eyes went wide. Harry felt relieved. Now he finally knew that was going on. Now he knew the reason behind Louis’ strange behaviour.

“Why?”

Tears started to form in the boys’ eyes again but Niall quickly put his hand on his friends’ knee, squeezing it to show some comfort.

“He says that I’m not good enough. He hates me. My voice is horrible, I have a bad attitude and he can ruin us all. He knows that One Direction is our life but he can take it from us. He’s the boss and he can do whatever he wants to do.”

“Abusing you is not right at all. He can’t do whatever he wants. He wants you to doubt yourself but you should know that you are brilliant. Without you we probably would be the most boring band on the planet. You’re the one who makes everyone smile. People love you and your sassy attitude. He can’t threaten you. We all are part of this band so it’s not up to him to decide if you’re good enough or not. He is our manager but we have so much fans and he can’t take that from us!” Harry said with honesty in his voice while Liam and Niall both nodded their heads in agreement.

“You’re Tommo. You don’t give up that easily. You fight for what’s important to you and I want you to keep fighting. Jackson will go down but he’ll do it the big way,” Niall told his friends with a mischievous grin plastered on his   
face. 

“Niall’s right we have to do something. I think we should tell Paul and then we should call Simon. He’s our boss after all and he should know what we’re about to do. We need to send him a picture of your split lip,” Liam stated. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Louis quickly shook his head while Harry only raised his eyebrows.

“I know that you are. Show him,” he instructed and Louis silently obeyed doing whatever he needed to do.

*

“Are you guys ready?” Paul, their bodyguard asked once the four boys were about to go on stage in Tampa again.

“More than ever,” Louis said with a smile while the other three boys all agreed. 

They had told Simon and Paul what had happened and neither of them had been pleased. Simon had been furious. He had told the boys to take care of him instantly but after the four had told him about their plan he had agreed to let them deal with it.

Paul had simply made sure that they had been busy with something else the whole day so that Jackson didn’t have time to threaten or attack Louis once again. 

“Here you go babe,” Harry said with a smile as he and Louis changed their microphones right before going on stage. 

On this day the boys from One Direction put on a brilliant show. The crowd was cheering, screaming and clapping whilst singing along to their music. The boys were having a great time on stage, joking around, having water fights while Paul was standing backstage watching Jackson who was absolutely fuming. The music was their job. It was their job to go on stage and perform but tonight they were just joking around instead of focusing on their jobs. 

When Jackson figured out that Harry and Louis had changed microphones he turned to volume down on Harry’s microphone that Louis was using but once the boys noticed what was going on they simply changed their mics again making it impossible for Jackson to block Louis’.

Louis Tomlinson was having the best day of his entire life. Today the show was all about him and his voice. Usually his microphone wasn’t as loud as the others but today everyone got to hear his angelic voice.

“Today we want you to give it up for Louis, who went through a rough time lately,” Harry finally told the audience who was cheering even more for the oldest member of the band now. “After Zayn left Louis felt a little bit out of place and some people from our team were constantly telling him that he isn’t good enough. We want to set things straight right now!”

“Louis is part of this band just as much as we all are. We all are working hard for our success and we know that we wouldn’t be here without you, our fans. We aren’t up for dance routines and planned performances. We like to make every single show special by doing what we want. This doesn’t turn us into bad artists who don’t care for their music or careers. It makes us human.” Liam said while the fans started clapping even louder. 

“Louis, we love you as a brother and as a member of the band. We love your voice and we love you for being who you are. This is a warning to a man who knows exactly who he is: You can’t tear us apart by abusing one of us. You’re only making us stronger so thank you for that. And by the way: You’re fired!” Niall said through his microphone before the boys hugged each other.

“Thank you so much!” Louis whispered, tears shining in his eyes. They all let their eyes wander backstage to where Paul and Jackson where standing. Paul was holding onto Jacksons’ shoulder, silently telling him to not move at   
all.

*

After the concert was over the boys walked backstage only to see Simon, their mentor.

“SIMON!” they all yelled and greeted to man, who had always believed in them.

“It’s good to see you boys. I just came here with the police to arrest Jackson. What he did to you was abuse and I’m taking things like that serious. He’s going to jail and you can focus on being the great band that you are, again!”

A big smile appeared on Louis’ face when he realized that this nightmare was now over. He knew that he wouldn’t have been able to do this without his bandmates, his brothers but then again he simply was glad that it was over.

“I love you guys so much!” he said as he turned around to hug all of the boys.

“We love you too, Tomlinson!” they all replied and then smiled when they saw Jackson being arrested by some cops. The nightmare was now over!


End file.
